


Fortress

by subcutaneous7



Series: This Is What You Came For [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcutaneous7/pseuds/subcutaneous7
Summary: Previously posted on Tumblr. With the help of Clark, Cat and Kara bring Milia to visit The Fortress of Solitude for the first time, making an important decision.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to brokenvidrio for the prompt! Milia is growing up, getting stronger, smarter, and more curious about her powers. This is just a peek into the future. I will definitely be writing another long fic in this 'verse eventually, so this is just a hint at the direction things might take. And don't worry: despite the dangers they may face, all of the characters will live long and happy lives. I can assure that. Enjoy (:

Two sets of boots landed in the snow. Kara gave Cat a gentle squeeze, checking in with her like she always did after a long flight, before placing her down. Meanwhile, Milia sprang from Clark’s arms, bounding across the frozen landscape like a caged puppy determined to reclaim her freedom.  
  
“Whoa there,” he laughed. “Easy, pipsqueak.”  
  
“It’s pointless,” Cat argued, rolling her eyes as she shook out her limbs, wrapping her own arms around her thick winter coat for added insulation. “She has more energy than a pack of wild…”  
  
She stopped at the sight of Kara chasing after her, laughter echoing against glaciers as blue as the sky. Cat couldn’t help but smirk, cheekbones rising as she watched her wife mimic their daughter’s antics, both of them sticking their tongues out to collect snowflakes.  
  
“At least it’s cute, right?” Clark chuckled.  
  
“The cutest,” Cat sighed, until she eyed Kara moving towards her with a mischievous grin. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”  
  
She was pelted, right in the chest, followed by another, smaller projectile from Millie.  
  
“If we didn’t have business to attend to, I’d bury you both up to your necks, rest assured,” she huffed, the corners of her lips giving away that she wasn’t angry. “But if you don’t mind, I’d rather we accomplish why we came today and return to warmer climates.”  
  
“But it’s so much fun here, mama!” Milia tugged her sleeve. “Please? Can’t we play just a little…”  
  
“After,” Cat acquiesced.   
  
“She’s right, baby,” Kara rested a hand on her shoulder, nodding to Clark. “Let’s do this.”  
  
They moved inside The Fortress, Cat taking Milia’s hand, partly to ensure she didn’t touch anything she wasn’t supposed to, but more so out of nervousness. She knew this was necessary. They’d avoided it for as long as they could. Their child was exceedingly bright, capable, and decidedly safer knowing where she came from and how to protect herself, even if she was only eight.  
  
“It’s just like Elsa’s castle in that old movie!” Millie beamed, sliding her feet along the ground, pulling her mother along as she attempted to skate. She was exhausting, but Cat loved her more than words could ever do justice. She tried to keep up, refusing to put too much of a damper on her enthusiasm.   
  
“Careful, sweetie,” she admonished softly, planting a kiss on her head.  
  
As they approached the console, Kara took Cat’s other hand, brushing away a few snowflakes from her hair.  
  
“Do you remember the first time I brought you here?” she whispered.  
  
“How could I forget?” Cat glowed. Even after all this time, she was still amazed at how such horrible events led to them growing closer, to discovering the strength of their bond, the beginning of what became their beautiful life together.

“Alright, Millie,” Clark ushered her forward. “Put your hand here.”  
  
The young girl looked back at her moms, a rare moment of trepidation painting her face as she sought their approval.   
  
“It’s okay,” Kara promised, kneeling next to her, resting a hand on her back. “There’s nothing to be scared of. We’re here with you.”  
  
Milia’s smile slowly returned as she took a deep breath, placing her hand on the marker.  
  
Within seconds, Kal-X appeared.  
  
“Unknown Kryptonian visitor detected,” he spoke. “Please identify yourself.”  
  
Millie took a step back. Kara held her shoulders, rubbing them gently, encouraging her to continue.  
  
“My name…” she spoke slowly, but firmly. “…is Milia Danvers-Grant. Daughter of Catherine Grant and Kara Zor-El.”  
  
She’d practiced those words for days, standing in front of the mirror in her room. They’d had many discussions about how she should present herself, wanting to claim all aspects of her identity, to include Cat even as she needed to make clear her connection to the House of El. In public, at school, she proudly used both her mothers’ names. At home and here, she would add the moniker that came with her alien heritage.   
  
“Thank you, Milia,” Kal-X replied. “How may I assist you?”  
  
“Kal-X,” Kara stood as she spoke. “If anything should happen to me and Kal-El…all protocols should be transferred to Milia as next of kin.”  
  
“Understood,” Kal-X noted. “Kal-El, do you support this change in the order of heirs?”  
  
“Yes,” Clark responded. “I do. Thank you, Kal-X.”  
  
“But…nothing is going to happen to you?” Milia turned to Kara, taking her hand again. “Right, mommy?”  
  
“Don’t worry, love bug,” Cat put an arm around her. “Mommy will be safe. She always is.”  
  
Kara looked up just in time to catch Cat biting her lip, forcing back tears, determined not to let Milia see them. The truth was, there were dangers in this world that they all faced, not just because of who they were, but because the world had yet to be rid of every evil. As much as Cat wanted to shelter her daughter from it, protect her from all the painful realities, she knew it was impossible. They could only do their best to defend themselves and the Earth from destruction, one day at a time.   
  
When they were finished confirming, Kal-X disappeared as the group made their way back outside.  
  
“Five minutes,” Cat warned. “We’ll come back another day. Don’t you worry.”  
  
“Thanks, mama,” Milia beamed, taking off again, chasing Clark this time.  
  
Kara shook her head, laughing as she wrapped her arms around Cat’s waist from behind, burying her nose in her hair, kissing her warm skin.  
  
“You okay?” she breathed.  
  
Cat nodded, rocking a little, melting into Kara’s arms, thanking the stars for the millionth time for her life, her hero, for every moment, every milestone, no matter how big or small. 


End file.
